A Phoenix and a Reaper
by AlyssaWrites96
Summary: Serena is going to get revenge for Gabriel, but she doesnt realize hes got the same thing in mind
1. chapter 1

Reaper x OC

Name: Serena Laughlin

Code name: Phoenix

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 126 lbs.

Hair: Red, waist length

Eyes: Bright hazel

My job in Overwatch was simple, help clear out enemies when a situation got bad. However, when Overwatch went public and Strike Commander Morrison took over, I was considered too dangerous to be seen on T.V. I was moved to Blackwatch under Commander Reyes. I honestly liked it better this way. Reyes was a better leader. He was a no nonsense person but he still care and you could tell. He was happy just to be on the field and when he wasn't he was training or working . I helped him with someo of the paperwork after a long case. We weren't very close but I liked him. More than a friend, and DEFINITELY more than just a boss. I wouldn't be where I am if not for him. He helped me to get my powers under control when everyone else was too scared to help me or get near. That's why when we went on the mission that day and Gabriel fought Jack I wanted Gabriel to win. I wasn't expecting neither of them to come out alive. I tried to look for him but I couldnt stay long. Even as someone who can control fire to an extent I couldnt handle the heat. I ran, I shouldn't have but I did and I vowed to avenge Gabriel.

I worked on my own now and my base was in my little warehouse apartment. I had changed looks a bit since Blackwatch. I now wore black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red leather jacket. My hair always stayed in a ponytail. I heard that Overwatch was banding back together and that there was a new group rising up, known as Talon. I didn't want to join either side and I was still working on my revenge. The first on my list was another mercenary, Soldier 76. I had heard he resembled Jack and I was angry that he made it out when Gabriel didn't. It was dark in the alley, I'd just gotten an alert that 76 was spotted in the area and I was waiting for my chance to strike. I was perched on a fire escape when I heard a rattle fro beneath me and saw a visor light up. This was my chance. I was getting ready to hop down when I saw a black fog swirl behind 76. I watched as a form appeared and was going to shoot him. 76 immediately turned and started shooting at the man and that's when I took my chance and hopped down. I started throwing fireballs at the duo and they were both dodging expertly. 6 was returning fire but I noticed the other man wasn't. He was just dodging. That wasn't going to stop me from getting my revenge though. If I had to take an extra life in the process, so be it. I had just started to advance on 76 when he used his ult and started to get more accurate hits on me. I got hit twice before I could dive behind a dumpster. I had been hit in my shoulderr and my thigh and was bleeding pretty bad. I had to stop the blood but I couldnt close it if the bullets were still in there. It would have to wait. That's when I heard the other man attack 76 and I tried crawling from behind the dumpster and I just barely could make out 76 retreating after being injured and saw the black robed man jog over to me. I could've swore I heard Gabriel talking and I thought I was dying...

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to those who left a review. Sorry the first chapter went so fast I'm just so excited to write this story and cant wait to share it! I promise to make the next chapters longer and take it a little slower. Ok, happy reading!**

When I woke up I was laying on an unfamiliar couch, in a strange place. I knew it wasn't my apartment because it was way too upscale for that. I started to get up but got dizzy. I was trying to fight back the dizziness as I looked around. "Must be the blood loss" I looked at my arm that was now bandaged up. I didn't have long to wonder about who had rescued me and wrapped me up because the man in the cloak came in. He just walked around me for a little while, watching me, observing me.

"Would you stop that. I'm not some piece of meat." I glared at him hoping it would make him back away, instead it drew him closer to me. He was now sitting in front of me. It felt like he was staring into my soul. I never noticed before but through the holes in his mask I could see his eyes, there was something familiar about them. It was comforting. They looked warm but they were so cold too. It made me want to comfort him but also be comforted. What was I thinking, I just met this guy.

"You could've gotten yourself killed out there" He snarled. I just stared at him in shock and disbelief. I didn't even know him and he was going to lecture me? Who did this guy think he was, my dad? "76 isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"You didn't seem to have a problem, besides I could've handled it." I argued. There was no way this guy was going to convince me to let this go. "I can't just not go after him. I have to get revenge." I trailed off and stared down at my hands picking at some dirt underneath my fingernails. I didn't want this guy to see me cry, yet I wanted him to tell me it was ok. I really need to get home, I must be feeling this way because of the blood loss. I stood up and started to walk but then I felt a hand on my arm and I tried to pull away but with no luck. "What do you think you're doing? Let go"

"Why can't you let 76 go?" He stared at me again like he could see the answer in my eyes or on my face before I said it. I looked away for a second before his grip on my arm tightened slightly and I looked back at him. The least I could do was answer him after he saved me I guess.

"I had a friend, well actually he was my commander. I was in Overwatch. His name was Gabriel. He's gone now... There was nothing I could do. I know it's all Morrison's fault, and I think that 76 IS Morrison." I looked at him while I told him my story and when I was finished he looked at the floor now and I thought I could see a flash of pain in his eyes. "If I could I would have traded places with him. He didn't deserve to go like that." I pulled away more from the man in the black cloak and sat back on the couch. "He was such a good man and I was a nobody, so this is the least I can do. I just wish I could have told him how I felt before..." I started to tear up and then got up and ran out. I ran as fast as I could, all the way outside. I looked around trying to find a sign to know where I was. I wasn't too far from the alley where we were. I started to run back towards my apartment constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed.

I ran into my apartment and slammed the door locking it tight. I looked out multiple windows to make sure I couldn't see anybody. I slid down against the wall. I needed rest. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 **REAPER's POV**

I saw her walking through her house looking out windows. I knew she couldn't see me and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop watching out for her now. I always had a soft spot for her and its only gotten worse now after her confession. She started walking to her bathroom and I made myself comfortable on the tree branch outside her bedroom window. Ill make sure she gets to bed then leave...


	3. Chapter 3:Revelation

Chapter 3:Revelation

Thank you for the very helpful and kind review Penngulum96. I hope you continue to enjoy my story! To, without further ado, CHAPTER 3!

My body felt like it was on fire. I could feel every vein burning in my body but it wasn't just inside of me burning. My skin felt like lava and I felt as if I could touch anything and melt it. I looked around to only once again see the destruction from the bomb that had hit Overwatch. Why? Why was I here again? What's going on? I looked around frantically, where is everyone? I ran through the debris and smoke. "Just going to leave me here to die?" I turned around and saw him, Gabriel, ALIVE. He was burnt from head to toe and looked a little worse for wear but he was alive.

"GABRIEL!!!" I ran to him and tried to throw my arms around him but as soon as I did he turned into thick black smoke. "NO, PLEASE!" I just wanted him back, my commander, my friend, my hope. The world was just playing a cruel trick on me yet again, one of these hellish nightmares I couldn't escape. My body burned again and just when it felt like it was going to be too much I suddenly felt a rush of cold, a cold hand pressed to my forehead, brushing my hair back and then, I woke up.

I sat straight up in bed panting hard and looking around but, there was nobody there. I got out of bed and looked out the window squinting against the early morning sun and saw nothing. "I need a shower, its gonna be a long day" I said rubbing my face to soothe the oncoming headache.

REAPER'S POV

I couldn't help it I had to wake her up. She was in so much pain, I was out of there before she actually woke anyway. I watched her again look out seeing nothing. Her eyes in the sunlight were even more captivating than usual and if I was actually ALIVE I'd say my heart was beating fast. What do I know though I'm just a ghost, a dead guy come back from the grave, a reaper. She turned and headed toward the shower. I started to leave when I noticed there was someone standing near her front door. "76" I growled out.

He was going to ambush her, drag her back into HQ. I knew his game, they would try to convert her back over to their side. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? I shifted my weight from one foot to the other repeatedly trying to figure out what to do. I decided I would have to interfere until she was back on guard. I teleported behind 76 and pulled out my shotguns letting the click of them be heard. 76 quickly turned around and faced me.

"You cant watch over here forever Gabriel." He stared hard at me through that visor. It did nothing but enrage me. We were both standing here hiding behind masks, shells of our former selves and he still acted like he was better than me. "I need to bring her in before she gets into more serious trouble." That made me laugh. They WERE her trouble, and mine. "You never should have fallen in love with her" he sighed and what he'd said left me feeling even more well inside than before, but not for long. Was that what I was feeling? Love? He made a move to break down her door and without even realizing I was locked in combat with him.

SERENA'S POV

I was just finishing in the shower when I heard a loud thump at my front door. What the fuck could that be? I slowly got out and turned the shower off trying to be as quiet as possible I wrapped myself in my towel and grabbed my gun. Not that I'd REALLY needed it but when thieves saw it they usually backed off pretty quick. As soon as I got to the kitchen I saw what had made the sound. It WAS the front door, now in the middle of my kitchen floor and I saw 76 with the man in the hooded cloak and mask. They were fighting, not with weapons, but hand to hand.

I quickly cocked the gun back and gave a warning shot past the two men. They both looked up. I had forgotten I was still in my towel and wet. I blushed and clung tighter to the towel wrapping it more around myself. When the guy in black saw 76 was still staring he growled and made another move. That's when 76 fired some helix rockets toward me and dashed off. I couldn't dodge them and before they hit I saw the man in black run towards me and call my name. Wait, how did he know my name...?

When I came to the first thing I saw was the man in the reaper mask but he wasn't wearing the cloak. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black turtleneck, It so closely resembled what we wore in Blackwatch that it actually brought tears to my eyes. Why was I constantly tortured? He noticed I was awake then and moved next to me.

"How you feeling kid?" I looked up at him and shrugged. Why was this man constantly saving me. What was his end goal here? I didn't really have anything to offer, He was clearly a better fighter than me.

"Fine I guess. Um, thank you for saving me twice now..." I looked down at my nails and bit my lip. I should do something to pray him. "Is there anything I can do to pay you back...?"

"Before you offer anything, I need you to listen to me." I gave him a weird look in response and he continued. "I'm..." he huffed in frustration. "It's me... Gabriel."

-TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4-

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger! Gotta leave you wanting to come back for more though! PLEASE read and review! It really helps me along the way and I promise I will respond (in story) to you. THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

"Gabriel..." I slowly started to reach out to touch the mask on his face. Before I could reach it though he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I stopped there frozen and not moving a muscle. Why wouldn't he let me see him?

"Before I let you see, I just want you to know I'm not the same man I was before." He relaxed his grip on my wrist and looked at me through his mask. He then let go and started to reach for his mask and started to slowly remove it. I could see his face slowly, bit by bit. His skin was marked and burned but he still looked like Gabriel to me.

I slowly started to reach up again wanting to touch his face. To prove to myself he was here in front me. My hand lightly touched his jaw and I bit my lip to keep from crying. It has been so long since I saw him. Dozens of memories and emotions flooded me and I felt like the dam of emotions would break any second so I slowly let my hand drop down. When I did he looked hurt but also understanding. Then it was gone. Then came the tears. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want him to think I was still some weak little girl. I just couldn't help it, I felt like this was my fault. If I was just there that day... "I'm so sorry Gabriel.." The tears flew more freely now and there was no sign of them stopping.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said and he stepped closer to me and kneeled down to be at my level. I looked into his eyes and a sudden urge overcame me. I reached back up and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. I felt him tense but then his arm wrap around my lower back. The kiss deepened and lasted for a few minutes but it felt like hours until my lungs were burning. We slowly backed away from each other.

He looked at me with an intensity that I'd never seen there before. "If I would've known you were alive I would have found you sooner." I said out of breath. I stood up next to him and held onto him like my life depended on it, and lately it had.

"It's alright." He hugged me close to him. "Besides I didn't want anyone to know I was still alive. Not to mention I never would have heard what you had to say about me." I froze then. I had forgotten about my awkward confession. "It was very cute." He gave a deep chuckle that I could feel in his chest. I laughed nervously."Don't worry. I feel the same way." I looked up at him blushing. I felt like I had been lit on fire.

"So now what?" I asked looking up at him. I searched his eyes for an answer. "Do we just go around working together? I mean 76 knows we're alive now." I backed up slightly from him and my mind flooded with thoughts. How we would make it through all this. What would become of us?

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I really hope that if you like this you'll give it a review. I look forward to hearing what you'd like to see or what might need changed! Thank you!!**


End file.
